rdh_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
T1 Rules
T1 is a paragraph style form of fighting one another, where two or more characters attempt to outwit their opponents. T1 fights are very time consuming, so plan accordingly. Knowing the abilities of one’s character is a key to victory. Every T1 fight begins with entrances. Entrances Entrances will most likely be the most lengthy post in the fight. Each opponent is required to use one. In the entrance it is required to give a complete description of the character, including all their abilities and their appearance. It is also necessary to describe the setting. When writing an entrance remember… *You are only allowed to post your characters location and such if you are posting first. You are not allowed to post where your character is or any details about opponents until after they have posted in. * You are not allowed to attack in an entrance unless you are the very last person that posts in. In that case, it is up to your discretion if you want to enter and attack or merely enter. *If you neglect to mention something in your entrance, it does not exist and you are unable to use it later. Prepping When using magical or supernatural means to attack, prepping is required. Determining the number of posts required for prepping is based on how strong the attack is. While there is no strict guideline do to the vast assortment of attacks possible, so use your best discretion and try to be honest and fair. Auto Hitting It is an auto hit when you attack your opponent and do not give them the opportunity to block or dodge the attack. To avoid auto hitting take care with how you word things. Alena shot her arrow into Flynn’s chest, puncturing his heart. –INCORRECT- Alena drew back on her bow and aimed at Flynn’s chest. With a thump, she released the arrow and it barreled towards its mark. –CORRECT- God-Modding 1: Teleportation of ANY kind, including portals and moving at a speed that is so fast that it might as well be teleporting, if used during a fight or for the purpose of starting a fight, such as teleporting behind someone to hit them or anything like that, is a god mod. It is a mod because it makes it nearly impossible, if not entirely impossible to hit you -- and don't be like "well what if I"... No, no you can't do it because it's a form of teleportation. Don't do it. 2: You cannot block an attack with your body and take no damage from it. No matter how insanely powerful your character may be, if you are directly hit with any attack, you take damage from it that is relative to the attack dealt. For example: if someone slices your arm, and you fail to either dodge it or block it with a weapon or shield or something of the like, your arm gets cut. Depending on how the attacker worded the post, your arm could in fact be cut clean off. Don't make excuses if this happens. If you're retarded enough to stand there while someone slices your arm, you deserve whatever damage it causes. 3: Your attack, no matter how complex, no matter how powerful, no matter how long it took you to charge it, CAN AND MUST be able to be completely avoided in some way. Now, the way it can be avoided can be extremely hard to figure out, or it can take a lot of power to avoid: power equal to the amount of power it took to make the attack. Which means that if you put every last ounce of your energy into an attack and someone manages to avoid getting hit by it, you're out of luck because you just used up all your power and are now almost completely defenseless. Bottom line is, there is no such thing as an attack that cannot be avoided, period. 4: Armor does not protect you from everything. If someone with the strength to punch a building and turn it into a crater slashes you with a sword, no matter how thick your suit of armor is, that steel isn't going to prevent it from penetrating. Armor is almost completely useless in a high power RP fight, and it is recommended that it be used only for show. Another thing, if you're wearing a super thick suit of plate armor made out of some fictional RP material that you made up that is super strong and able to withstand that kind of stuff, you better not be able to move faster than a snail, because if for some reason you're so super strong that it doesn't hinder you, then someone can just as easily cut through it. This rule also applies to barriers both physical and magical. Any kind of protective shielding can be broken through. 5: An attack requires an equal amount of power to create as the amount of damage it causes. The harder it is to defend against, the more power it must drain from you in the process. For example: If someone makes an attack that is powerful enough to take out several people and deal incredible destruction to the area at the same time, that is what we call a "Finisher" move. Such a move usually requires the user to be drained of nearly all power after usage. It is a trump card, if you will. 6: Illusions are a tricky thing to call into an RP fight for several reasons. One of those reasons is that it's so easy to god mod when using one and usually takes a lot of skill and practice in order to use one that is not a mod. In order to use an illusion, you MUST make it possible to whoever it is being used on to figure out that it is an illusion. You can make it difficult to figure it out, but it must be able to be figured out without asking if it is an illusion. Another more noobish way of doing it, is to include in the post itself that it is an illusion. You can't make some kind of super crazy attack that nearly destroys someone and then say "oh it was an illusion, don't worry" UNLESS you make it so that they can figure out what it is BEFORE it is used. They don't HAVE to actually figure it out, but you have to provide what is needed in order for them to have been able to do so. 7: Any weapon can be broken if it is put under enough strain. You can augment your weapon, enchant it, forge it, whatever it to make it stronger both physically and magically, but it is by no means completely indestructible. Even if a weapon can be disassembled and reconstructed, or shattered and reconstructed, it can be permanently disabled/broken somehow. Again, the way to do it can be hard to figure out, but it can be done. 8: It does not matter what race you are, how you got your powers, how old you are, what your blood line is, or anything of the sort. You are not the most powerful being in the universe. You are not one step below god. You are not all powerful. You cannot control the planets. You cannot control the flow of souls. You cannot move a star/planet/anything that huge and powerful. GET OVER IT. Doing so would take so much energy and power that even attempting to do it would drain a person of their strength and cause them to collapse, no matter how strong they are. 9: You do not have an unlimited amount of energy. You do not have the ability to completely drain your energy in an attack, and then absorb energy from something else to regenerate all the energy you used up. You may be able to become stronger or obtain more energy based on certain circumstances, but it is not unlimited. 10: God characters. God characters are known for being just that, godly. However, they can only remain godly when they are within their own domain. For example: the essence of evil is extremely powerful, but it falls under the same rules I have listed here just like everyone else. However, when it is inside of hell it has the ability to break certain rules listed here. Those rules will not be named, but to put it simply, don't go to hell thinking you're going to go kill the essence of evil because it won't happen. 11: Self healing is only acceptable in very few ways. For one, it is best never to do it in a fight as it is cheap. Also, there are only a few ways it is not a mod in a fight. One way is if it is a spell that requires a significant amount of time and energy to cast. There is no such thing as a "fast cast heal" when you're in a fight. The amount of damage healed must also be relevant to the amount of energy and time it takes to cast the spell. For example, if your character is bleeding badly with several serious injuries, broken bones, gunshot/sword wounds, etc. it would take at least a full minute of RP time to cast the spell and probably take a TON of energy to complete it. There is such a thing as partial heals, where you only heal yourself for a small amount of damage taken, such as healing one serious wound when you have several left unhealed. These spells take less time to cast but still must be relevant to the amount of damage healed. Also, healing takes a lot of concentration (and no, you can't say your char is a super awesome healing mage that can cast a full heal in 1 second; it doesn't work that way) and as such, doing maneuvers while casting would prolong the process. There is such a thing as "passive" healing that doesn't require a spell cast, much like how a vampire's body self heals itself. However, this process is extremely prolonged (even if you're a super awesome powerful vampire) and for example, you can't passively recover from a direct gunshot/stab wound within a matter of seconds, or even minutes for that matter. Any damage sustained in a fight will 99% of the time not be healable in this way while the fight is taking place. If you take too many hits and are still alive to tell about it, REGARDLESS OF YOUR POWERS/RACE/WHATEVER, it is best to flee the battlefield if at all possible. The fight is lost for you if that happens, but you can take the time to heal once you are out of harm's way. RP is NOT like an RPG in that you can have a "white mage" character that sits back and makes sure everyone is at full HP during a fight. Keep that in mind. Meta-Gaming Meta gaming is when one uses information that their character does not know to assist them in the fight. This can be something they learned OOC or something that maybe the other character expressed in their thoughts. Basically, your character only knows what it has experienced firsthand. If your character has not experienced, they do not know it. Meta-gaming does not just pertain to using things in relation to an opponent, one can also meta-game by expressing things that they should just not know. For example, if your character has no background in chemistry and it is never expressed anywhere that they have any experience with it and then they use a complex chemical compound to create a bomb, that would be an example of meta-gaming. Infractions If the rules above are broken in a post, the guilty will be required to rewrite their post so that it is a legal post. An opponent will only get two chances to repost, if a third offense is committed then it is an automatic loss. Leaving Due to the lengthy nature of a fight, one of the players may have to leave. If this occurs, there will be a one week time frame to complete the fight. If within a week, failure to make up the fight has occurred, then whoever is at fault for the fight not being completed based on the judge’s discretion will be declared the loser.